


One is more than enough

by Neutralchaos



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Character Death, Dark, Good Guy Jack, Hint of manipulative Brock, Hydra Brock, Jack actually isnt here, M/M, Pre-Relationship, he's just mentioned, wow this got dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutralchaos/pseuds/Neutralchaos
Summary: “It's just that this is just such an unusual request, it's not often someone of your… seniority comes in looking for their soulmate."





	One is more than enough

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! I'm not dead! And what's this?? Writing? I know! I can't believe it either ;)  
> This was supposed to be a funny/light hearted thing based on a prompt from Tumblr but... it's not that. At all.
> 
> So, some clarification. This is a soul mate Au However there are no markings to signify if you have one or not. You don't know if the person you're matched with actually is your soulmate until you touch them. Now, there is sort of a catch to why people might want to find their soul mates, if your other half kicks the bucket before you find them you essentially go numb. You can kinda still function but... not really. I might do more detail to this later.... maybe. This is just a one shot currently.

     Brock shifted trying to get himself at least a little bit comfortable in the tiny plastic chair he had been given to sit in, when he told the office jockey that grabbed his intake forms from him, that he would _wait right there_ for the results. The stammering that followed was nice, the squeak and scampering off when Brock snarled asking is that was a problem was much sweeter. Except now he was stuck sitting in a chair meant for small children, in a tiny office that he's pretty sure was a closet before it was refurbished.

 

“I'm so terribly for the wait Mr. Rumlow!” The little nerd from the front squeaked as he pokes his head in through the door, interrupting Brock's inner complaining, which _is so Rude_. “It's just that this is just such an unusual request, it's not often someone of your… seniority comes in looking for their soulmate. I mean,” he continues to chatter, seemingly oblivious to Brock's darkening mood, “most people, if they have a one, have found their other half by this poi-" he cuts himself off as Brock reaches into his jacket, pulls out his gun and starts scratching at his stubble with it.

 

“Are you trying to tell me that the chances of me having one are nil? Because I uhh...would have thought that with all this fancy equipment you all keep here, and all the funding that goes into the research for this…” Brock lets himself trail off.

 

“Oh no! I'm sure that if you have a soul mate well be able to track them down. as long as they're in the database we can find them!”

 

“Well that's good to hear. I would hate to think that I wasted my time. I mean, wouldn't that just be a shame?” Brock says coolly. Honestly he doesn't care if they wind up coming up empty handed. He's only here on Pierces orders after all. _Damn near everyone has a soulmate Agent. What do think will happen if you can't find yours before insight?_

 

 _As if_ Brock thinks dismissively. He's pretty damn sure that he's a Blank. Why would a shit stain like him get a soulmate? His entire has been filled with pain, suffering and disappointment. Why would this be any different? Once he gets the confirmation that his suspicions are right, and get Pierce off his back, there's rumblings of Fury trying to put together a band of misfits that need to be taken care of. Fuck he hopes that he gets to help dispatch a few self righteous morons. it's been _ages_ since he's been able to any wet work.

 

“I-I’m sure that's not the case here sir. in fact, here comes one of the data analysts right now!” It's really the little things that get him through the day lately. Like watching tiny nerds scurry away.  The man that enters the room is a stern looking killjoy carrying a two manila folders (one much thicker than the other), Who stops in the doorway briefly, peers at Brock over his glasses before sitting down at the desk that's been somehow wedged into the space.

“Mr.Rumlow I'm going to be honest here.” he starts seemingly discarding any pleasantries, “In all my years of working here, I have never come across a person as horrible as you. it takes a lot to frighten Danny but somehow you managed it in the very short amount of time you've been here.” It's cute how he thinks that glaring at Brock does anything. in fact Brock is really hoping he gets to the point already, so he slouches down into the chair, taking up as much space as possible. If stick up the ass notices the gun resting carelessly against his thigh, he says nothing about it.

 

“Normally, with our cases were able to determine matches based on backgrounds, hobbies, careers… however, given that that any attempt on our part to access any of that for yourself has been blocked, it makes finding any information next to impossible. In fact I was very close to not even bothering.” He pauses to take a breath. for all he's been pretending that he doesn't notice Brock is armed, he's pretty damned scared. Brock is pretty sure that if he didn't need to stop to breathe he'd keep chattering away.

 

“And what made you keep going?” Brock asks, knowing full well that the chances of them finding anything incriminating is zero. His entire past was burned away the moment his potential was noticed.

 

“Professional integrity.” comes the offended sounding reply and Brock just nods at that.

 

“Now normally we'd be able to give you a few different matches to get in contact with. _However_ given the limited information we were given, we were only able to find one single match.” He continues, bringing the thicker folder closer towards himself as Brock decides to ditch the world's most uncomfortable chair and stand up.

 

“One is more than I thought I would ever have, honestly.” he says reaching out his hand to take the folder. Stopping just shy of actually grabbing it and waiting to see if Sourpuss will hand it over, like he should or if Brock was going to have to take it from him. After a moment he does, reluctantly.  As Brock grabs it, he asks, with a smile on his face and his tone as friendly as he could possibly make it, “I don't suppose you'd be able to tell me how many hands this has gone through, could you?” at the blank look the question inspires he adds, “my job is… very dangerous to say the least. The thought that someone might try to hurt me by putting my supposed soulmate in danger before I get a chance to meet them just…well, it hurts ya know?” it's mostly lies but there's no reason for him to know that.

 

“Well, given the time constraints you put on us, there was really no time to for anyone besides myself to look at it. Normally we have a secondary team that ensures that data is-" His spiel is cut off by the hole that appears in his forehead. Brock holsters his gun and takes out his phone, uploading stream of what looks like nonsense that's designed to send virus into the registry's servers, deleting all of the recent history. Giving himself a quick once over to make sure he didn't get any data jockey fluids in his clothes, he walks out of the office, firmly shutting the door behind himself.  He decides to start flipping through the folder as he walks out towards the parking lot.

 

“Fuck he's tall. Why the fuck is he so tall? I'm gonna have to carry around ladder.  Or he's gonna have to learn slouch a lot more” he mutters to himself.

“We got a name?” Is the distracted greeting Brock gets as he climbs into the waiting SUV. “Yeah,” he sighs, sliding into his seat with a groan. After a moment he adds with a shark-like grin, “I sure hope that _Special_ _Agent_ Jack Rollins doesn't mind getting a transfer over SHIELD.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [**Tumblr!**](http://neutralchaos1.tumblr.com/)if you wanna come and yell at me there XD


End file.
